


Sweating With Anticipation

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Ron and Harry prepare for dinner, until...





	Sweating With Anticipation

Harry and Ron blushed around the kitchen and dining room preparing a yummy spaghetti dinner for their family. Harry was about to call out for Teddy to come down when he inhaled an offending odor. "Merlin! What the hell is that smell?!"

Ron's face turned magenta. "Erm, that'd be me, love." 

Harry was taken a back. "What the-? Why the hell do you smell so bad?"

Ron avoided Harry's gaze. "It was really stuffy and hot in the shop today. I was sweating buckets and had been on my feet all day so I took my shoes off when I got here. I haven't had time to shower. Erm…sorry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, since I make Ted wash up before supper, so you have to as well." He prodded Ron's back. "Now, off you go." He stood on his tip toes and whispered into Ron's ears, "I don't want you sweating before I make you writhe and beg beneath me." He roughly slapped Ron's arse, encouraging him to exit the room. Then, Harry smiled to himself and continued to get ready for dinner.


End file.
